Ryuu
by oxybry
Summary: Sobre la vida de Ryuu antes de llegar al castillo. Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Cómo me imagino tu infancia'


**Descargo de Responsabilidad**. Akagami no Shirayuhime, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 _«Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Cómo me imagino tu infancia'»_

 ** _Personaje:_** _Ryuu_

* * *

El final de la primavera se asomaba. El viento cálido mecía las hojas, los primeros brotes que la primavera trajo prosperaron y ahora eran coloridas y brillantes flores. En el aire viajaban las fragancias mezcladas del reverdecimiento, de la vida y no muy lejos se escuchaba el juguetón golpeteo del agua en algún afluente cercano a su hogar. Él, absorto con el libro en su regazo y sus pequeñas piernas colgando de la banqueta del jardín no escuchó el galope del caballo que se aproximaba.

Su concentración fue interrumpida con una mano gentil que le revolvía los cabellos.

—Veo que te gusto el libro.

—Mmmm jummm —le dedicó una infantil sonrisa a su padre— gracias.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Con Chi oba-chan y Saionji oba-chan en los jardines… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad señalando la flor sobresaliente del abrigo.

El hombre sonrió a su pequeño hijo de casi 4 años mientras pequeñas arrugas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos.

—Es un regalo para mamá. Una planta de Yura Shigure. Vamos —dijo extendiéndole la mano— sorprendamos a mamá.

Los vio fundirse en un abrazo largo. Él, camino hasta donde Chi oba-chan, y se paró a su lado en silencio.

—Ryuu, ¿quieres ayudarme?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ten —dijo pasándole una pequeña canasta— solo toma los brotes de la ramas más nuevas, las que se ven como si fueran de plata, sino la medicina no va a funcionar.

* * *

Esa primavera, fue la primera vez que vio florecer la Yura Shigure al lado de sus padres, y desde ese día quedaría eternamente cautivado por su color. Pero esa misma primavera fue la última vez que vio a su padre, porque cuando los primeros copos de nieve besaban la tierra, la sangre que vino con el conflicto dejo su huella. Era un niño, no debía entenderlo, los niños a su alrededor no lo hacían… Pero él lo sabía, él lo entendía.

* * *

La primavera pronto estuvo de vuelta y con ella el reverdecer y florecer de los prados y los campos. De todos excepto el de la Yura Shigure.

Dejó el libro reposando en el alfeizar y con sus cortas piernas camino hacia el jardín.

—¿Por qué ya no florece Chi oba-chan? —preguntó con la curiosidad propia de un niño de 5 años.

—Ven aquí Ryuu —dijo señalando un lugar a su costado.

Una vez acomodado a su lado comenzó a hablar.

—Verás, la Yura Shigure, cuando esta plantada en un lugar que no es para ella no florece y se vuelve venenosa.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… Las hierbas y plantas son misteriosas. Ellas esconden muchos secretos y sabiduría. No sabes si la arenaria podría curar una herida infectada o si el veneno que porta una belladona tal vez podría curar una enfermedad.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos.

—Pero ella floreció la primavera pasada.

—Eso fue porque tu madre la tenía en un lugar especial.

—Chi oba-chan, ¿Me enseñas?

—Por supuesto cariño.

* * *

Días pasaron, y con ellos él empezó a pasar más tiempo en los jardines medicinales, observando, escuchando, aprendiendo. Chi oba-chan y Saionji oba-chan, sabían cosas que no estaban en ningún libro que hubiese leído.

Se agacho en uno de los lados del jardín para a comenzar a recolectar el pasto Koko cuando Saionji oba-chan lo detuvo.

—No querido mío, esa la recogemos en la noche cuando su eficacia es mayor aún.

—¿Cómo lo sabes Saionji oba-chan?

—Hemos vivido mucho tiempo en compañía de la naturaleza. Después de un tiempo empiezas a conocer las plantas, a apreciarlas, a compartir su sabiduría.

—¿Me dejarías escribirlo? Las cosas que sabes. No quiero olvidarlo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto cariño.

* * *

Tres semanas más tardes cuando la Yura Shigure floreció, su madre lloró mientras lo abrazaba (él no lo entendió) y luego secándose las lágrimas volvió por primera vez a trabajar en los jardines.

Sus días empezaron a transcurrir entre jardines, recetarios, libros de plantas y fármacos. Comenzó sus manuscritos con anotaciones del saber ancestral de su madre y las abuelas, mezclándolos con los conocimientos que adquiría de los libros y antiguos recetarios.

—¿Qué haces Ryuu, cariño? —preguntó su madre—. Hace un día hermoso afuera —agregó.

—Estaba revisando esta receta. Pienso que si agregamos camomila los efectos serían mejores por sus propiedades relajantes y antiinflamatorias.

—Nunca había pensado en ello, pero es una excelente idea —dijo mirando alrededor del improvisado estudio de su hijo— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tomando un frasco oscuro.

—Es tintura madre de llantén para hacer una pomada cicatrizante.

—Que interesante ¿Cómo piensas hacerla?

—Voy a calentar esa tintura al baño maría hasta que se reduzca a la mitad por evaporación del alcohol. Luego derretiré 800 gramos de vaselina sólida y 100 gramos de lanolina en baño maría hasta que quede una mezcla homogénea y finalmente agregaré lentamente 100 mililitros de tintura de llantén gota a gota e iré mezclando bien antes de que se enfríe la vaselina.

—Ya veo —la escuchó musitar con algo de asombro en la voz— Voy al jardín ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Tal vez más tarde madre.

—No te sobre esfuerces —dijo acariciándole la cabeza antes de alejarse.

* * *

 **Lyrias algunos años después.**

—Hay rumores de un joven prodigio en hierbas y plantas medicinales en una de las provincias fronterizas. Lo han catalogado como un genio. Los consejeros de su majestad desean hacerlo parte del cuerpo de farmacéuticos de la familia real.

—¿Es así?¿Cuál es su nombre?¿Edad?

—Ryuu, 7 años.

—Es solo un niño —exclamó contrariada.

—Son nuestras órdenes.

— Supongo que lo mejor será no perder tiempo. Vamos.

* * *

Fue en el otoño de su séptimo cumpleaños cuando la fiebre le arrebató a su madre sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, y fue en el mismo invierno de ese año que conoció a Garrack Gazelt quien lo llevaría a la capital del Reino de Clarines a convertirse en un farmacéutico real. Y fue así como a la tierna edad de 7 años dejó atrás su antiguo hogar solo llevando con él enseñanzas, conocimientos, recuerdos y un espécimen de Yura Shigure disecado como compañeros.


End file.
